


Nem félünk a farkastól

by MoiraLumi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, bunny writes, mondocon, versenyre
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/MoiraLumi
Summary: 2016., tavasz.





	Nem félünk a farkastól

_"A borzolt idegzetű halottszépítő és szőrszobrász a patak felé indult a karján lógó boldogulttal--"_  
\- Mit csinálsz?  
Derek felpillantott a könyvből és laposan, kissé megvetően a kocsiban mellette ülő Stilesra nézett.

– Olvasni próbálok – felelte csípősen egy széles, gúnyos kis mosollyal.

– És?

– És valaki nem hagy.

Stiles lebiggyesztette az ajkait, majd szomorúan egy maroknyi csavart krumplit tömött a szájába.

– Nem kellene olvasgatnod, megfigyelésen vagyunk – jegyezte meg teleszájjal, kissé becsmérlően. Derek behunyta a szemét és elszámolt magában tízig. Miután az nem segített, tovább számolt húszig.

– Stiles, két és fél órája vagyunk itt, és a világon semmi sem történt. Fene nagy ráérésedben éppen valami zsírban pácolt, tocsogó húst tömsz magadba zsömlével és krumplival.

– Zöldség is van benne – tette hozzá Stiles.

Derek sóhajtott. – Bocsáss meg. Zöldség is van benne, persze – felelte epésen és becsukta a könyvet. Tudta, hogy azon az estén már esélye sem lesz folytatni. Nem osztotta a fiú lelkesedését a csavart krumpli iránt, arról nem is beszélve, hogy Stiles képtelen volt emberhez méltóan enni, és állandóan pecséteket hagyott mindenhol, nem csak a saját ruháján. Emiatt – is – tagadta meg, hogy Stiles betegye a lábát a kocsijába, így ezen az estén is a Jeepben várakoztak. Az a hűséges roncs megszokta már gazdája hálátlan bánásmódját.

– Szerintem nyugodtan hazamehetünk. Két és fél órája várjuk a csodát és két és fél órája nem történt semmi. Ma éjszaka már nem fognak mutatkozni.

\- Legalább a vacsorámat hadd egyem meg - tiltakozott a fiú, Derek pedig nem válaszolt. Mit is mondhatott volna erre? Sóhajtott, aztán elfordult, hogy szemét újra a házra szegezze. Nem kellett szuperhallás ahhoz, hogy hallja Stiles csámcsogását; de szupertürelem kellett ahhoz, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja.

– Stiles – törte meg végül a csendet a vérfarkas, ami szokatlan volt, tekintve, hogy Stiles szája általában be sem állt. Ha más témája nem akadt, akkor a semmiről beszélt, vagy zöldségeket hordott össze. Minél idegesebb volt, annál többet beszélt; és Stiles nem volt túlságosan hidegvérű.

– Hm?

– Gondolkodtál már azon, hogy vérfarkas légy?

Tekintélyes mennyiségű csavart krumpli bucskázott a Jeep padlójára Stiles szájából, ahogy a fiú eltátotta azt. Biztosan rosszul hallotta vagy félreértette Dereket.

– T-Tessék? – nyögte.

Derek a fiú felé fordult.

– Akarsz vérfarkas lenni? – ismételte meg Derek a kérdését egyszerűbben. Stiles a férfira bámult, majd összehúzta a szemét. Derek már nem volt alfa – régóta nem –, ő nem haraphatja meg... oké, végül is megharaphatja, de az nem változtatna semmin sem. Scott sosem ajánlotta fel... Talán megkérte Dereket, hogy puhatolózzon? Nem tűnt ésszerűnek, ennél sokkal jobb barátok voltak. A legjobb barátok. Szinte testvérek. Mindent megbeszéltek, Scott megkérdezhette volna egyenesen.

– Azt hittem, nem kell vérfarkasnak lennem ahhoz, hogy a falkához tartozzak. Mert a barátság túlmutat ezen meg ilyesmi – felelte végül.

Derek megforgatta a szemét.

– Nem Scottról beszéltem. És nyilvánvaló, hogy nem ő kért meg, hogy kérdezzem ezt meg.

Stiles kis híján felmordult. Érezte, ahogy fellobban benne a harag, az arca enyhén kivörösödik és felmelegszik. Derek olyan hangon beszélt vele, mintha tudnia kellene, mire célozgat az ordas; de neki halvány sejtelme sem volt róla. Ingerülten felsóhajtott.

– Derek. – Stiles megmasszírozta az orrnyergét. – Volnál olyan szíves és elmagyaráznád ezt úgy, hogy egyszerű halandók mint én is megértsék?

Derek nem válaszolt azonnal. Összeráncolta tekintélyes szemöldökét, kereste a megfelelő szavakat, Stiles pedig kivételesen türelmesen várt a magyarázatra.

– Mi van, ha... ha van egy módszer, egy rituálé, ami alfává tehetne engem, hogy megharaphassalak és vérfarkassá tehesselek?

Stiles Derekre meredt.

– Emberáldozat és szüzek kivéreztetése nélkül, természetesen – tette hozzá gyorsan a férfi. Stiles előre fordult, a híg levegőbe bámult néhány másodpercig, majd leszegte a fejét.

– Én-- – motyogta a fiú, saját, szószos ujjait fürkészve. – Én nem is tudom. Sosem gondolkodtam még ezen.

– Hazudsz – mondta Derek egyszerűen.

– Oké, talán megfordult a fejemben nem egyszer, hogy tökjó lenne olyan erősnek és gyorsnak lenni, mint amilyenek ti vagytok, meg király a gyors gyógyulás is, és akkor talán nem hátráltatnék senkit a harcban--

– Stiles, nem vagy a terhünkre. Te vagy a falka szíve és esze – szakította félbe a fiú szóáradatát Derek lágy hangon. Stiles sóhajtott, a kedves szavak halvány mosolyt csaltak az ajkai szegletébe.

– Akkor is félek – vallotta be halkan.

– Mitől?

Stiles széles mozdulatokkal gesztikulált.

– Hahó! Rémlik az a rész, hogy „ha nem öl meg”, akkor változtat át?

Derek sóhajtott.

– Nem hiszem, hogy aggódnod kellene emiatt. Sikerülni fog.

Mindketten hallgattak. A csönd hosszúra nyúlt köztük. Stiles a harapás ajánlatán morfondírozott, a felkínált lehetőségeket latolgatta, elmélázott azon, hogy Derek mennyire bízott a sikeres átváltoztatásban-- Derek pedig őt nézte. Végül a fiú a vérfarkashoz fordult.

– Te akarod? – kérdezte. Érezte, hogy a torka kiszárad és nyelnie kellett néhányszor, hogy legyűrje a gombócot a torkában. Nem sikerült. Feszülten megnyalta az ajkait.

– Igen – felelte Derek egyszerűen, késlekedés nélkül.

– Tagja maradhatnék Scott falkájának?

Derek kuncogott.

– Mindig is Scott falkájához fogsz tartozni, Stiles. Megígérhetem, hogy sosem foglak választás elé állítani; sosem kell majd választanod közte és köztem.

– Soha?

– Soha.

– Mérges lennél, ha nemet mondanék?

Derek mosolygott. – Nem. Persze hogy nem.

Stiles sóhajtott. – Kaphatok egy kis időt, hogy átgondoljam?

Derek átkarolta a fiú vállát és magához húzta. Gyengéden megcsókolta a halántékát.

– Hogyne. Szólj, ha elhatározásra jutottál.

 

Stiles adott magának néhány napot, hogy gondolkodjon. Minden erejét lekötötte, belesajdult a feje is. Felmordult, és úgy döntött, hagyja az agyát pihenni. Rendszerezze csak a tudatalattija az előnyöket és a hátrányokat. Erős akart lenni, harcolni akart és nem akarta, hogy a többieknek őt kelljen védelmezniük. De aztán meg ott volt a telihold, az átváltozás, a vadászok és az a dolog a berkenyével meg a hegyi kőrissel...

– Szóval, döntöttél már? – kérdezte Scott hátra fordulva a székén, hogy barátjára nézhessen. Egy ceruzával játszott, az ujjai között forgatta. Stiles frusztráltan felnyögött miközben végignyúlt az asztalon.

– Olyan nehéz! Miért olyan nehéz? Veled megtörtént, csak úgy, neked nem volt választásod, Derek meg ilyennek született, neki sem volt választása. – Felkapta a fejét és kissé elfordította. – Te akartad volna?

Scott megvonta a vállát. – Nem t'om. – Stilesra pillantott és rámosolygott. Stiles ismét felnyögött.

– Egy kicsit sem segítesz, haver. Ez az én gondom is. Nem tudom.

– Pedig nincs már túl sok időd filózni.

Stiles Scottra meredt. Éppen kinyitotta a száját, hogy egy nagy levegővel rátérjen Isaac esetére, de Scott megjegyzése megállította. Zavartan összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Mi? Miért? Miről beszélsz?

Scott a homlokát ráncolta.

– Derek nem mondta el neked, haver? A rituálét a napfogyatkozás alatt kell csinálni.

Stiles eltátotta száját és levegőért kapkodott, aztán vékony vonallá préselte őket.

– Picsába! – szűrte a szitokszót a fogai között. Felpattant, felkapta a holmiját és kiviharzott a teremből.

– Stiles! – kiáltott utána Scott. – Mi a francot csinálsz? Hova mész? Még van két óránk!

Stiles feltépte a padlás ajtaját és tornádókét rontott be. Egyenesen Derekhez vágtatott, aki a kanapéján ülve Vavyan Fable könyvét élvezte volna, amit azon az éjszakán is olvasni próbált a Jeepben.

– Nem mondtad el nekem! – üvöltötte a fiú. – Miért nem mondtad el? – kérdezte nyafogó hangon.

Derek sóhajtott és puhán összecsukta a könyvet. Felnézett Stilesra.

– Miről beszélsz?

– A napfogyatkozásról.

Derek ismét sóhajtott.

– Elismerem, hogy hibáztam. Nem kellett volna mondanom neked semmit sem.

Stiles elsápadt, némán hápogott.

– Mi-micsoda? – Kétségbeesés kúszott fel a gerincén és hideg ujjakkal megmarkolta a gyomrát. Bűnösnek érezte magát. Derek csalódott benne...

– Egyértelmű, hogy ez nehéz neked. Túl nehéz. Nekem kellett volna döntenem az átváltoztatásról, és nem kikérni a véleményed a dologról. De szerettem volna, hogy rendelkezz a sorsod fölött, ennyit megérdemelsz. Azt akartam, amit te akarsz.

Stiles ledobta magát a kanapéra a vérfarkas mellé.

– Mesélj a rituáléról – kérte és komolyan Derekre nézett.

– Gondoljuk át újra – jelentette ki Stiles két nappal később és felhúzta az egyik lábát, hogy kényelmesebben üljön Derek egyébként is kényelmes kanapéján. Kinyúlt a dohányzóasztalon heverő felbontott chipsért, de félúton meggondolta magát és visszahúzta a kezét. Az ölébe ejtette.

– Stiles. – Derek megforgatta a szemét. Stiles megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, nem. Meg akarom érteni, szóval, kérlek, magyarázd el még egyszer. Túl egyszerűnek tűnik az egész. Lennie kell egy buktatónak, ami elrontja az egészet és kiderül, hogy kamu vagy valami.

– Nincs ilyen. – Stiles Derekre pillantott. Derek visszabámult a fiúra, aztán feladta a küzdelmet egy sóhajjal. – A napfogyatkozás alatt kell megharapnom téged. Erőt fog adni nekem. Vagy bármelyik vérfarkasnak, ahogy a holdfogyatkozás elveszi tőlünk.

– Ha ez az egész ilyen egyszerű és erőteljes, akkor miért van az, hogy még soha senki sem használta ezt ki? Úgy értem, senki vérfarkas. Egy senki, aki egycsapásra alfa lehetett volna és hatalmas falkát alkothatott volna magának?

Derek megvonta a vállát.

– Talán a többség nem is tud erről.

Stiles hümmögött.

– És meglehetősen ritka a teljes napfogyatkozás, és akkor is a megfelelő helyen a megfelelő időben kell lenni. Után pedig már nem is alfa az illető, a bétái elhagyhatják egy biztonságosabb falkáért.

Stiles megint hümmögött, ez alkalommal bólintott is. Derekre nézett, és megnyalta az ajkait. Láthatóan aggódott.

– Mi van, ha mégsem sikerül?

– Akkor olyan gyorsan elviszlek Ms McCallhoz, amilyen gyorsan csak tudlak. Semmi sem fog változni.

– Biztos vagy benne?

– Teljesen.

Stiles hallgatott. Felkapta a fejét és Derekre bámult. – Te honnan tudsz a rituáléról? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

\- Dr. Deatontől. A kincstárban talált néhány régi, nagyon régi feljegyzést. Kicsit beleásta magát, tanulmányozta őket, és felfedezte a rituálét. Hosszan beszélgettem vele erről, meghallgattam a tanácsait, mielőtt arra az elhatározásra jutottam, hogy megosztom veled. – A kezeibe fogta Stiles kezét és hüvelykujjával megsimogatta a fiú bőrét a kézfején. – Tudom, hogy önző dolog. Tudom, hogy nem kérhetek tőled ilyet. De--

– De azt szeretnéd, hogy hozzád tartozzak – fejezte be Derek helyett Stiles egy finom kis mosollyal. Derek csupán bólintott. Talán a rituálé nem is azért volt, hogy valaki falkát teremtsen magának. Talán különleges társakért és kapcsolatokért alkották.

 

xx

Az ég felhőtlenül, üde kéken nyújtózott el Kalifornia fölött. Lágy szellő hozta az erdő nedves, tiszta illatát a fák felől és halkan suttogott a lombokkal. Stiles vett néhány mély levegőt, és ökölbe szorította az ujjait a combjai mellett, hogy elrejtse keze enyhe remegését.

– Lazíts – suttogta Derek gyengéden. Hallotta milyen vadul és kétségbeesetten zakatol a fiú szíve.

– Nem tudok – felelte Stiles a férfira bámulva. – Egyszerűen nem tudok megnyugodni, ember.

Derek gyengéden megsimogatta Stiles arccsontját a hüvelykjével. Szólásra nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit – valami kedveset, valami megnyugtatót, akármit –, de sötétedni kezdett. Stiles felnyögött. Szóval elkezdődött.

Egyre sötétebb és sötétebb lett – déli tizenkettőkor –, ahogy a Hold lassan – kozmikus sebességgel mérve veszettül gyorsan – a Nap és a Föld közé lebegett, eltakarva a központi csillagot hosszú percekre, különleges erővel ruházva fel ezáltal a vérfarkasokat.

Stiles Derekre nézett, a férfi rá mosolygott.

– Készen állsz?

Stiles ismét az égre pillantott. Kurtán bólintott. Látta, hogy Derek fülei kihegyesednek, az oldalszakálla megsűrűsödik és megnő, az agyarai elővillannak az ajkai mögül; zöld szeme pedig sugárzóan kéken felragyog, majd izzó pirossá változik. Stilesnak nem maradt ideje a csodálkozásra és a tűnődésre, Derek közelebb vonta magához, orrával végigsimított a nyakán, aztán éles fájdalmat érzett a jobb vállában, ahogy Derek borotvaéles agyarai a bőrébe és a húsába vájtak. Stiles felkiáltott – férfias kiáltás volt, nem egy kismacska nyávogása. Sokkal jobban fájt, mint amire számított. Égetett; először csak két apró pontban, majd onnan szétsugárzott az egész karjába.

Amikor Derek elhúzódott, a napfogyatkozás is véget ért. A férfi egyik karját a fiú dereka köré fonta, hogy a támasza lehessen, ha szükség van rá.

– Jól vagy? – tudakolta. Stiles nyelt párszor, végül bólintott.

– Igen – suttogta. – Azt hiszem. – Ép kezével tartotta a sérültet. A zsibbasztó fájdalom emlékeztette rá, hogy eleven. – Veszettül fáj.

– Sajnálom, kicsim. Csak... csak bírd ki egy kis ideig. – Derek megsimogatta a fiú arcát. – Hamarosan enyhülni fog a fájdalom. Néhány napon belül pedig telihold.

Stiles nyelt egy hatalmasat, hogy legyűrjön egy frusztrált nyögést.

– És ha nem halok meg--

– Nem fogsz.

A következő napra nyomtalanul eltűnt a harapásnyom.  
A telihold napján – éjszakáján –, mielőtt a hold kerek ezüsttányérja előbújt volna a horizont mögül, Stiles Dereknél volt, a kanapén ült. Feszengett. Derekre nézett, aztán Scottra. Megnyalta az ajkait, idegesen az inge alját gyűrögette.

\- Biztosak vagytok benne, hogy ez jó ötlet? - Egyedül hagyni őt szabadon, láncok és kötelek nélkül ostobán vakmerő elhatározásnak tűnt. Derek és Scott egymásra pillantottak, majd Scott Stileshoz hajolt és barátságosan barátja vállára tette a kezét.

– Ő tett ilyenné, rengetegszer tanított és segített át vérfarkasokat az első átváltozásukon, van gyakorlata. Szerintünk így lesz a legjobb. –  Megnyugtatóan Stilesra mosolygott. Stiles bólintott.

– És ha mindez mégsem lenne elég, még mindig van egy alfa a városban, aki befenyíthet, ha nem viselkedsz jól – tette hozzá Derek, Scott pedig elvigyorodott. Stiles ismét bólintott.

– Köszi. – Scott biccentett és lelépett.

Derek odahúzott egy széket a kanapéhoz és leült Stilesszal szemben.

– Hogy érzed magad?

– Egy kicsit szédülök, és minden túl éles. A fények és a színek túl élénkek, a neszek túl hangosak. Kezd fájni a fejem is.

Derek bólintott.

– Emlékezz rá, hogy ember vagy – tanácsolta a férfi. – A düh és a harag uralhatnak, de a vérszomj és a fenevad nem. Ha úgy érzed, hogy kicsúszik a lábad alól a talaj, mondogasd a mantrát. Kapaszkodj valamibe.

Stiles nyelt egyet, majd bólintott. – Három dolog nem maradhat rejtve. A nap, a hold, a csillagok. – És akkor olyat érzett, amit még sosem. Érzelmek árasztották el, szét akarták tépni, minden túl sok volt. A fejére szorította a kezeit és ordított, megpróbálta túlüvölteni Derek lélegzetvételeinek orkánját és szívének lassú dübörgését, csak azt akarta, hogy múljon el minden, szűnjön meg az égető fény és a zajok. Hallotta, hogy kiáltása hörgő morgássá változik, érezte ujjai és tenyere alatt az arcát beborító szőrt. Szóval tényleg megtörténik... Tényleg átváltozik... És akkor... és akkor... A hangok egycsapásra normálissá szelídültek, a fények nem voltak bántóak. Aggodalmat _szimatolt_. Arrafelé fordította a fejét és Dereket látta. A férfi aggódott. Lehunyta a szemét. Hallotta, hogy ver Derek szíve. Lassú és erős. Mi lenne ha odamenne és kitépné?

– A nap, a hold, a csillagok... – suttogta akadozva.

– Úgy van – felelte Derek halkan. Felállt és Stileshoz lépett. – Nézz rám, Stiles. Nézz rám, kérlek.

A fiú morgott.

– Stiles – kérlelte.

Stiles lassan felemelte a fejét és Derekre nézett. A szemei felragyogtak, és Derek elbűvölőnek találta. Sejthette volna, hogy a történtek után Stiles szemei is sugárzóan _kék_ ek lesznek. A fiú átváltozására válaszul az ő szemei is felizzottak – ugyanolyan kéken. Kinyúlt Stilesért és megsimogatta az arcát.

– Csodaszép vagy – suttogta a szavakat, amelyek egykoron őt is megvigasztalták. Stiles elmosolyodott, majd a mosoly vicsorrá változott. Az ujjai ökölbe görbültek, felsértették a bőrét saját karmai.

– Stiles...

– Derek... – lihegte Stiles – Nehéz... Olyan nehéz visszafogni...

Derek megsimogatta a fiú hátát. – Idővel jobb lesz, megígérem. Tudod majd uralni.

Újra és újra végigsimított a fiú gerince vonalán, megnyugtatóan apró köröket rajzolt a hüvelykujjaival rá. Stiles fújtatott, majd felemelte a kezét és a férfiba kapaszkodott. Karjait Derek köré fonta, magához húzta, hogy hozzá bújhasson, hogy a mellkasába temethesse az arcát. Lehunyta a szemét, és belélegezte Derek illatát, érezte a nyugalmát, a magabiztosságát és ez őt is lecsillapította. Hümmögött.

– Fáj, ahogy a szemfogaim a számhoz érnek.

Derek kuncogott. – Holnapra begyógyul. – Finoman arrébb lökdöste a fiút és leült mellé. Stiles mocorgott egy kicsit, a férfi ölébe hajtotta a fejét. Derek megsimogatta Stiles haját.

– Derek – suttogta a fiú.

– Hm? – A férfi ujjai még mindig a sötét tincsekkel játszottak.

– Kék? – kérdezte fojtott hangon Stiles. Az ujjak megálltak egy pillanatra, majd Derek ismét megnyugtatóan simogatni kezdte Stiles haját.

– Kék – sóhajtotta. Hozzá akarta tenni, hogy mit sem számít a szeme színe. Hogy azokat a tetteket nem ő követte el. Hogy Stiles így is Stiles, az ő vézna, okos Stilesra. – De nem számít. Tudod, hogy nem számít.

Stiles bólintott.

– Kékkel is csodálatos vagy.

Stiles Derek felé fordította a fejét és a férfira mosolygott.

– Próbálj meg aludni egy kicsit – mondta Derek halkan, aztán felvette a könyvet a dohányzóasztalról. Kinyitotta a megjelölt oldalnál, és csöndesen folytatta az olvasást, miközben Stiles álomba szenderült.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
